You Don't Know Me
by ashleyamps101
Summary: There's a new girl in Tokyo. The strong, independant Brooke finds out that she has to fight aliens alongside the Mew Mews, as well as deal with her awful memories and a certain boy who can really get under her skin. Will her new friends uncover her secrets? And if they do, will they like what they find? There's only one way to find out... Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!  
"Ugh" Brooke groaned as she slammed her fist angrily onto her alarm. She shifted her weight to the right side of her body. Her eyes scanned the room stuffed with packed boxes and she sighed.  
"What's the time?" She asked herself as she picked up her clock and stared at it trying to focus her hazy vision. Certain she was going to fall asleep again she did the first thing her half-conscious mind could think of.  
THUD.  
"Oh yeah you had to go and do that, didn't ya?" She scolded herself. Brooke picked herself up, using the bed for support. She groggily stumbled out of her bedroom door, padded down the hall and into the small bathroom. Blearily, she flicked on the lights and walked over to the mirror. She poked herself, noticing already at least three bruises, contrasting with her olive skin. One thing the Universe did have going for her was that the bruises were only small. She pulled back her hair to wash her face, after that was done she brushed her teeth. She stood there staring at herself, wondering what to do with her hair, after a moment or two she tied her hair into a loose side braid. She stared at herself for a while. Her azure blue eyes glistening with focus, eyebrows knitted together in concentration, her full, pink lips curving into a serious frown. She analysed her appearance, her chocolate brown hair with natural honey blonde highlights falling down one side of her face. Chocolate and honey, a sweet combination, one to contrast with her attitude.

She was considerably rude when ticked off and she wasn't afraid to break a few bones. For Brooke, it didn't matter if she broke a few of her own, as long as whoever she was hurting was getting what they deserved, then she couldn't give less of a shit. She then smiled to herself, remembering the reason she was moved from her old school to here. She was seen as a danger to those around her. But in fact, they brought it among themselves. Brooke was a girl of respect, if people respected her she would do likewise, if people pissed her off, she would show her defensive, violent, dangerous side. She had to admit, she was very complicated. A reason why she never made friends, that and she didn't want to. But she'd had friends at her old school, she had quite a few. She remembered

Brooke broke out of her self inflicted haze and made her way back to her bedroom. She scavenged through her boxes and came across her favourite black-brown combat boots, acid wash ripped jeans, a black vest top, a simple black wrist band and last but not least, her black beanie. She walked down the hall and went into the kitchen where she found a big glass jar labeled 'Busking Money', scooped up a handful of dollar bills and made her way out of her flat door, swiftly grabbing the keys while doing so.

Once out of her apartment block, Brooke headed towards the high street, hoping to get a decent breakfast before busking some more. That seemed to be all she ever did anymore, busk, buy some essentials and busk. It didn't bother her, if it did, she couldn't complain; she had nobody to complain **to** and she wouldn't anyway, it was a waste of time to hear about someone's troubles.

* * *

She turned into an alleyway as it was a shortcut, she also liked the thrill of being somewhere so secluded, mysterious and dangerous. Little did she know, the thrill level was about to go through the roof. A bulky, unsteady figure approached her from the other end of the alleyway, the closer he got the faster her heart beat from adrenaline.  
"Hey there pretty girl, wanna come home with me?" He asked in a deep New Jersey voice. His breath was awful and it was clear to Brooke that he had been drinking all too recently.  
"Sorry, I'm gonna have to decline, I don't tend to trust pigs like yourself" She provoked him.  
"Oh really? Well I'm not taking no for an answer"  
"Look here you prat, you'll take no for an answer if you know what's good for you" That said, he laughed.  
"Come on out boys! We has a rebel on our hands" All of a sudden, two more men came out from hiding. They were quick to pin Brooke to a wall while the first one held her chin so they could make eye contact.  
"You're a looka so we aint gonna whack ya, but we is gonna make sure you make good profit" He smirked rubbing his fingers together representing money.  
"Not if I can help it" Brooke retorted.  
"Whadya gonna do eh?"  
"I have many options, there's this" She stomped on his foot,"That" She said, kicking his balls,"That" She kicked his stomach,"Or this" She finished, kicking his jaw. "Who wants to go next?" She asked, looking at the goons who still had her pinned up, yet they were frozen in shock. They released her before scampering away in search of their mothers.

Brooke emerged from the alleyway unscathed. She continued towards the high street when who should turn up but the big guy from earlier and his friends, plus a few more acquaintances. They had somehow managed to get in front of her, only God knows how and it will stay that way._ 'I'm gonna enjoy this'_ Brooke thought to herself. She smirked and they started running towards her. They were fast but she was faster. Brooke had no clue on where she was headed but she didn't care, she was getting the thrill of being chased by a gang. She ran through traffic, jumped over fences, leapt over food carts and tumbled over people. Uttering a few apologies every time someone complained. She found herself sprinting through a park. All eyes seemed to be on her and her situation, it was an odd scene: A teenage girl running through the park to supposedly get away from the group of dangerous looking men. Suddenly Brooke was faced with another tumble. There was a group of girls and a few guys going the same way as her. They couldn't see her and they seemed to be in their own little world. Luckily for her a green haired girl bent over to fix her shoelace or something. Just in time too. The girl was hunched over, Brooke could've easily leapt over her but she didn't want to risk kicking the innocent girl square in the head. So instead, Brooke cartwheeled over the girl, using the girl's back as a supporting surface for her hands. As Brooke landed she yelled an apology over her shoulder. Then she heard someone say something directed towards her, something about her forgetting something.

(Zoey's P.O.V)

It was so sudden, like the girl just came out of nowhere. Elliot had invited me and the girls for a picnic as a reward for all our hard work. Finally! Some recognition for my efforts! Renée had a photo shoot and Corina had dance rehearsal so it was just me, Bridget, Kiki, Elliot, Wesley and of course MARK! What? I thought it was a plus one invitation. The others didn't seem to be too irked. So anyway, we were walking through the park to find a nice spot when Bridget's shoelace came undone, she bent over and a second later this girl just tumbled over Bridget like nobody's business. Then Kiki pointed out that she'd forgotten her hat, but she was long gone. All of a sudden a group of brutes just barged right through our group, knocking Bridget, Kiki and I over. Luckily for us the guys were here. Mark prevented me from colliding with the path and Elliot and Wesley did likewise for Kiki and Bridget. I blushed a little, Bridget blushed a lot, and Kiki asked,  
"Can I go again?!"  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU JERKS!" I yelled, gaining unwanted attention from those around us.  
"Elliot look, those men must be after that girl" Wesley realized.  
"Wesley's right" Mark said.  
"Girls, leave this one to me" Elliot said.  
"Does Elliot have a crush on the pretty girl? Does Elliot want to **save **the pretty girl?" Kiki teased.  
"No, of course not. It's just been a while, ya know? Since I last had some action" Elliot defended himself.  
"What? You're saying that we don't give you enough fighting action?!" I asked.  
"I mean some **real** fighting, not aliens and magical powers"  
"Fine! If you think you can handle those ogres alone, knock yourself out. Oh wait, the ogres will do it for you" I said a bit to dramatically, but hey ho.  
"Now Zoey, there's no need to-"  
"It's okay Wesley, it's not like I listen to her continuous rambling anyway" Elliot cut Wesley off. "I'll see you back at the café!" He called, already heading the girl's way. It took us a few moments to realize he had taken the hat with him.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Brooke was cornered in a bad neighbourhood. She'd broken some of the opposing team's bones, resulting in a few cuts for herself from a well hidden pocket knife. One down her left arm, one on the palm of her right hand from foolishly trying to retrieve the knife, a small cut on her left cheek and a big gash down her right leg, ruining her favourite ripped jeans. She was loosing blood fast, but her determination kept her going. Brooke pressed herself against a damp brick wall trying to somehow pass through it. One of the four goons standing accurately threw five pocket knives at Brooke. Intentionally they did not hit her, they landed next to her, two next to her arms, two next to her legs, one just above her head. Slowly, the man, who had thrown the knives, approached her. Gruffly, he grabbed hold of her smooth, slender neck with his rough calloused hands, stealing the air from her lungs. She choked and gagged as he lifted her off the ground. She noticed her hands were free and gripped his wrists so tight that the blood circulation in his hands was cut of, but that didn't stop him. So she did the next logical thing, she counted to three in her head, on three she dug her nails into his wrists, piercing the skin. He screamed out in pain, falling to the floor and releasing Brooke in one swift movement. Both the goon and Brooke fell, they landed in unison, the goon trying to stop the bloodflow from his wrists, Brooke coughing, breathing heavy, uneven breaths whilst clutching her throat in pain. The three who were left thought they'd take advantage of Brooke's position. They started to walk towards her when in a flash someone had taken her out of their grasp.  
"Who are you?" Brooke asked the strange figure still holding onto her like there was no tomorrow.  
"Nobody important, just thought you might want this back" He said in a cool, deep voice. He handed her the black beanie.  
"Oh, I'd forgotten I had it on. But when did I lose it?" She pondered for a moment. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps. "So yous got yaself a knight in shining armour eh? Well that just makes our situation more interesting" One of the goons said.  
"You stay here" The man said, setting Brooke down against a wall. He took a defensive stance in front of Brooke so he could protect her. The first goon came at him and tried to strike a dagger at the man, but he dodged it with ease and knocked the dagger out of the goon's hand, breaking the goon's wrist in the process. As the two were fighting, Brooke was trying to work out who her savour was. Suddenly something clicked when she looked at the back of his head, she recognised him from the park. He was in the same group as the green haired girl whom Brooke had cartwheeled over. When she stopped day dreaming, Brooke saw the guy pinned against a wall, being threatened with another pocket knife. She then saw the second goon getting closer and closer. He was about to grab a fistful of her top to get her up but she was fast and at just the right moment she punched him in the jaw, he doubled over, she kicked his stomach, he kneeled on the ground begging for mercy, she kicked his groin. He collapsed in sheer pain. The whole time, Elliot and the goon were watching in awe. They hadn't expected a girl in her state could pull **that** off. They soon resumed the fight. The goon didn't predict that Brook might just have just enough energy to clench her hands together forming one big fist and bring it down to connect with the top of his head. The goons were all unconcious.  
"Uh... thanks" Elliot said nonchalantly shoving his hands in his pockets as if the whole debarkle had not just occurred.  
"No problem, I was only returning the favour" Brooke said, taking her hat from her pocket and fitting it onto her head.  
"You should probably get those checked out, ya know, just incase you wanna keep living" Elliot suggested.  
"I guess I should" Brooke turned on her heel and started to walk away. She stopped to kick the twitching figure of a goon in the stomach. That done she carried on walking. Elliot looked on for a moment, shrugged and turned round to go back to the café like he'd promised Wesley.

(Brooke's P.O.V)

What a bloody mess. I'm hungry and tired, and it's not even lunch time!

* * *

**FYI this is the same fanfic as my first, it's just a lot more improved with much longer chapters. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm alive! Don't worry, sorry for taking so long to update, writer's block is so annoying right? Anyway, I'm over it so enjoy this next chapter! :-)**

Brooke woke up one minute before her alarm clock. She sat up, laughed victoriously, gave it the finger and said,

"HA! Fuck you alarm clock, I don't need you to wake me up!" She then realized just how stupid she must've looked. She turned off her alarm, to avoid any disturbances, climbed out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She peeled off her sweaty , placing them in the hamper, and stepped into the shower.

Brooke got out and dried off. She moved to the sink to: wash her face, brush her teeth and do her hair (her signature loose side braid). Once in her room, Brooke slipped on a black vest and dark blue skinny jeans. As she waited for her hair to dry Brooke turned on the radio in the living room so that it echoed through her somewhat empty flat. Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, Brooke listened to the news report.

**_...and reports from earlier in the week suggest there have been some kind of super-natural disturbances, similar to the ones a few years back, that was until our mysterious, animal hybrid heroines: the Mew Mews, stopped it._**

**_Victims claim that they have seen a boy, around 16 years of age, flying. He is said to have 'certain qualities', such as: unusually pale skin, a fang on the right side of his mouth, hobo clothes, and yellow-amber eyes..._**

_What a wierd city. _Brooke thought to herself. She stuck her hand into her busking jar and retrieved a $20 and a $5, putting them into her pocket. She went into her room and packed some workout clothes into a small duffel bag, she came back out, switched off the radio and collected her motorcycle keys along with her apartment key, a black biker jacket and a black motorcycle helmet.

* * *

She raced through the streets, cutting through traffic. She loved the feeling of freedom she got from riding her black Dukati.

She arrived at the gym in no time. Removing the key from the ignition, Brooke felt eyes on her. She looked around to see a group of three boys about 16 years old, they were gathered in a group, smoking. When she took her helmet off she earned a few wolf whistles from them. Replying with a more than unfriendly death glare, she walked into the building.

She signed in and got herself a membership. Nodding kindly towards the friendly receptionist in appreciation, Brooke walked further inside. She found the locker room, changed, put her possessions in a locker and looked for the main workout area. Brooke was happy to see the near empty gym, and punching bags, it meant she could practice her kickboxing in peace. She turned on her iPod, browsing through the selection of songs to find a good workout rhythm. _Bingo!_ Brooke thought as she came across a good song: _Stronger_ by _Kanye West_. She played it and instantly started hitting the punching bag along to the beat. By the time the song was over, Brooke was sweating, but it wasn't over. She looked for more and more songs. She created a playlist which included: _Remember the Name _by _Fort Minor, Survivor_ by _Destiny's Child, Ignorance_by _Paramore_ and _No Daddy _by _Teairra Marí_. And that was just half of it.

Brooke had beaten the Hell out of the punching bag, the songs were motivation, when she heard them her anger was triggered. By the time the songs were over, Brooke was panting, sweating and holding on to the bag just to stay on her feet. When she caught her breath she stood up and got her towel from a nearby bench, well-aware of the stare a certain blonde boy held on her. She smirked thinking, _I think I'll let him enjoy the view, just this once._

* * *

She got to the swimming pool and hopped right in after she saw a free lane, happy that it was the fast lane. After doing a good amount of lengths Brooke got out and went into the changing rooms to take a shower. She got to the parking lot and saw those good for nothing boys from earlier on. They were standing around her motorcycle.

"Oh hey there honey, we were just admiring your ride" One said in a smooth voice. Brooke never said anything, she just stood still with her arms crossed and a scowl set upon her face. Another boy walked up to her, took hold of her jaw and leveled her line of vision with his. Yet Brooke didn't flinch, nor did she let her scowl fall.

"Why don't you come take a ride with us?" The boy in front of her asked, keeping his hand on her face and using the other to indicate to a black Audi R8.

"I'd love to, but not with you, just the car. I don't waste my time with kids that smoke" She said.

"C'mon, we don't bite" The third one said.

"But **I **do" She said.

"Oh really? Well that doesn't scare us"

"Ok, whatever. Either way... get your filthy paws **off of my face!**"

"Now now baby, we don't want any trouble, we just want some fun" The second one said, moving his hand down her side. When he got to her hip he was about to grope her butt, when...

"Well you came to the wrong girl" In one swift lightning fast moment, she grabbed his wrist and used both their body weight to push him to the ground. She stepped over him and shot the other two a fierce glare, when they didn't move the cracked her knuckles and said,

"Don't worry boys, It'll be over in no time" With that one of them charged towards her. Just at the right moment she stepped to the side and replaced her body with her fist, causing him to run right into it. The other boy was dumb struck. Brooke ran to him, jumped over him while grabbing his shoulders so that when she landed sitting on her motorcycle she flipped him over to the other side. She put the key in the ignition and saw the blonde boy looking a bit shocked. She smirked at him and winked, riding off into the distance.

**There we go, sorry it wasn't great but, y'know, writer's block. Anyway I hope you enjoyed what was there and \i hope to come up with something better soon. 'Till then, TTFN Ta Ta For Now! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke was emersed in a blue light, it surrounded her as if it were the colour of the air she breathed.

"Hello? Anyone here? Where am I?" She asked. Then all of a sudden a cougar lunged straight at her. She gasped as it sank into her chest and became one with her. "What the hell?" She held her chest and sighed, regulating her breathing to calm herself.

* * *

Brooke shot up, fast like a bullet. She held her hands on her chest where the cougar had disappeared into. "Was that all just a strange dream then?" She asked herself. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, looking out of her window and up into the clear night sky.

Overcome by a sudden impulsive thought, she ran into the main room of her apartment, climbed out of a window and onto the fire escape. The moonlit world was beautiful, everything coated in a gentle silver glow. All of a sudden, Brooke climbed up the rusting metal stairs until they would allow her to go no further. She felt energy course through her and she jumped (with cougar ability), flipped in midair, and stuck the landing on the roof. She looked on at the city that stood before her. Brooke was so engrossed in the scenery she han't seen the drastic change in her outfit.

She wore a sleeveless leatard, a small, flowing skirt, ankle boots, fingerless gloves, the collar, puffy, detached sleeves, and the garter on her left thigh. They were all medium blue, the leatard, sleeves, collar and garter were all lined with white fur.

Her hair was now a dark chocolate colour with no highlights and instead of it being down, it was in a high ponytail, her bangs were left loose, shaping her face in a natural way. She also donned sandy coloured cat ears and a matching tail.

Brooke started leaping from roof to roof. She had no idea where she was going, she was only following her instincts. Before long she was standing outside an abandoned warehouse. She felt a strange force draw her in. Slowly she opened the squeaky door.

"What is this feeling" She asked herself. "What called me here and why?" She was doing her best to look around for anything suspicious, the moonlight being her only source of light, she was slow and thorough. Then she heard fast footsteps and heavy breathing. Brooke didn't know what to do, she didn't want to have to explain herself, and she didn't want to hide for no reason.

"And...you're s-sure...you pick-picked up...some traces of Bl-blue Aqua?" She heard a female's voice in between heavy breaths.

"Yes, but you must be careful girls, we can't be sure this isn't a trap set by the Cyniclons" She heard a male's voice say.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with so we can go home" She heard another female voice.

Brooke went back to scoping around the warehouse in search of that feeling she got that had led here there in the first place. She thought maybe it would give her some answers. All of a sudden she heard gasps, she turned around to see five girls who looked just like her and that very same boy she had seen before since her arrival. When she turned around a beam of the moon's light caught the pendant on her collar, making it shine and drawing everyone's attention to it. She was caught off guard when Elliot said,

"Who are you and where did you get that pendant?"

"Uh, well I don't really know where it came from. I was just standing on the roof of my apartment building, I looked around, then when I looked down I found **this **instead of my pyjamas" She explained, referring to her new outfit.

"What were you doing on the roof of your apartment?" Corina asked. Brooke shrugged.

"I felt like it"

"Anyway, you didn't answer my other question, who are you?"

"I'm Brooke, and don't have a fit"

"What are you doing here?" Asked Renée.

"When I was on the roof my instincts told me to come here, I didn't know where I was going, I just went where I went"

"Brrrr...Zoey...ALIEN ALERT! ALIEN ALERT!"

"What the fu-" Brooke was interrupted by a big explosion from the wall behind her. She noticed a big clump of bricks about to hit her when suddenly she felt to arms wrap around her, pulling her to the ground. Once the smoke and dust cleared she saw Elliot sitting next to her, rubbing his back.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I was expecting a thanks. Anyway I only did it because I have some more questions and you wont be very useful to me dead now will you?"

"Charming" Sarcasm was evident in her tone. "I would've dodged it y'know?"

"Yeah well it didn't look like you were gonna move anytime soon"

"I can handle myself!" She said a little defensively, standing up straight, looking down at him. He also stood up, leaning over her, trying to intimidate her.

"It's gonna take more than a little height difference to phase me Blondie!" She challenged, bringing her face forward. They were so close that their noses were nearly touching, both pairs of eyes were narrowed. Though if she were honest, she would say that his piercing blue eyes gave him an unfair advantage.

"Please save your stupid human arguments for when I've taken the Blue Aqua" Dren's voice echoed through out the warehouse, slicing through the tension.

"And who's **this **joker?" Brooke asked, turning her attention to the amber eyed alien.

"The name's Dren, and you are?"

"Brooke"

"Nice name"

"Cut the formalities Dren!" Zoey said.

"Aw, is my kitty cat jealous?" Dren smirked.

"Pft! In your dreams!"

"What are you doing here Dren? I doubt you just wanted to drop in and say hello" Kiki accused said.

"You're right, I tracked down some Blue Aqua and I **don't** intend on leaving empty handed"

The girls, minus a confused Brooke, got into defensive stances. Just then a rat scurried past Brooke's feet and Dren thought he'd try and hid two birds with one stone. He hurled an infuser at the two but Elliot managed to whisk her away from the collision in time. They then carried on their argument.

"You know, if you really are a Mew, you could try saving yourself" Elliot said.

"Look Blondie, I don't know what a 'Mew' is, but I **can** and **will** protect myself, I just need some room. In fact you've even seen me in action before so you **know **what sort of damage I can do"

"Well why don't you put that theory to the test by helping the girls?"

"I'm only doing it to prove that I'm not to be messed with...and the others seem nicer than you"

With that, Brooke ran to the center of the warehouse where the giant mutant rat was slamming it's tail on the ground randomly, leaving the floor uneven. Yet Brooke still managed to charge at it at full speed, gaining her enough leverage to jump higher than the rat's head and summon a sword (the first thing that came to her mind).

"Blueberry Blade!" She yelled, and with one swing a bright light, the shape of a curved blade, stunned the beast long enough for Zoey to do her thing.

"Well this was a waste of my time, it's a dud. Later, pretty kitty!" Dren said, blowing a kiss to a bewildered Zoey.

"Woah, I never knew you could do that with a sword" Kiki said in awe.

"I never got your names, and considering I told you mine, I think its only fair"

One at a time they introduced themselves. They got to talking and learned that Brooke and Zoey went to the same school.

"Hey, can I take your sword in for analysis?" Elliot asked quite out of the blue.

"Uh, yeah...I guess" Brooke summoned it and handed it over. He started walking away.

"Dont' worry about him, he's a jerk to everybody" Zoey reassured her new friend. Elliot stopped, turned around and said,

"You start work tomorrow at 8am, and don't be late" After that he turned his back to them again with his arms crossed.

"Work?" Brooke asked.

"It's like a cover, we work as waitresses at Café Mew Mew, the basement is where all the top secret stuff goes on" Zoey explained.

"And you will pay me right?"

"We do get paid but Elliot can be kind of stingy with our paychecks" Bridget said, quickly covering her mouth and turning bright red.

"You said it!" Kiki agreed. Elliot turned around again with an eyebrow raised.

"Alright now that that's all cleared up, welcome to the team" And he walked away.

* * *

Brooke sat up in bed with lightning speed. She had been having the same nightmares for a while now. They were a string of flashbacks reminding her of everything that had gone wrong in her life. Every loss, every memory of pain, sadness or grief, were stringed into that one recurring bad dream.

She shook off the bad feeling and did her morning routine. She wore her ripped jeans, a camouflage t-shirt, black high tops, and of course her leather jacket, fingerless gloves and helmet.

* * *

She parked across the street from the café. Crossing the street and making her way up to the front doors. She opened one and her steps echoed through the main room.

"Yo!" She greeted, nobody in particular.

"Hey, you're finally here. I was starting to think you'd turn out like Zoey, late for everything" Elliot taunted in a smug tone.

"Ah, Brooke. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."Wesley emerged from the kitchen, walking over to them." I've heard so much about you from the girls" He continued, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Uh... you must be Wesley" Brooke started, slightly speechless. She wasn't used to such gentlemanly behaviour. "It's nice to know that not **all **men are so annoying and rude" Clearly referring to Elliot.

"Say what you want, you don't have a choice. If we get along or not, destiny chose you to be another Mew, can't do much about that" Elliot said, walking down to the basement.

At that moment Corina, Kiki, Bridget and Renée came out of the changing room.

"Yay! Brooke's here!" Kiki yelled excitedly.

"Here, it's your uniform" Renée said.

"Thanks, I just hope it's my size" Brooke said, walking into the changing room.

"So...she seems nice" Renée said, surprizing everybody.

"Yes, she was quite determined last night when she attacked that predicite" Bridget agreed.

"And she's really strong so I'd stay on her good side" Elliot said. Nobody had heard him come back up so Bridget practically jumped out of her skin, hiding her face behind the tray she was holding.

Corina giggled slightly. "You're one to talk Elliot. I mean you two didn't exactly get along well yesterday"

"So you've seen her when she's angry?" Renée asked.

"Yep, and believe me, those guys probably won't be bothering her anytime soon. In fact, Kiki, Bridget, do you remember that day at the park with that girl and those men?"

"Oh when the girl flipped over Bridget?! That was so cool!"

"Yes I remember"

"Well when I caught up to them, most of the men needed to go to the hospital. And recently I realized that the girl was Brooke" Kiki and Bridget gasped, Corina looked confused and Renée looked as bored as ever.

"What about me?" Brooke came out in her uniform, navy blue with electric blue details. In general the same as Corina's but a bit darker and the colours had more saturation.

Her hands were on her hips and she had a questioning glare on her face. Everyone was staring at the bandages on her hand, arm and leg and the small cut on her cheek. It was the first time they had realized she had them, not that she was doing anything to hide them.

"Well? Are you guys just gonna stand there gawking at me or are we gonna open up?"

Brooke was just about to open the front doors when Zoey came bursting in, consequently crashing right into Brooke. They landed with an "Oof!"and Zoey seemed like Bridget with her constant apologies.

When the others saw what happened they thought Brooke might get angry at Zoey, but she merely shrugged it off and continued outside to sweep the path and flip the sign on the board at the front to show they were open. Not long after she heard a crash and ran inside to find Bridget kneeling on the floor in front of some broken plates, apologizing to nobody in particular. Brooke rolled her eyes, heaved a sigh, and helped Bridget clean up the mess.

'_This is gonna be a long day"_ Brooke thought to her self.

**And there we go! I hope that this third chapter will make up for the smaller one before. I thought I'd work on Elliot's character a bit more. If you read my first version of this story, you'll probably agree that he wasn't exactly himself.  
Anyways, TTFN! Ta ta for now! :-)**

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of the day. Brooke had worked hard, getting accustomed to the layout of the café and learning her teammate's traits: Renée would scare the customers, Kiki would do stunts, Bridget would drop stuff, Corina would sit on her lazy, rich ass and do nothing but drink tea, and Zoey would try her best.

They were all in the changing rooms, preparing to go home. Bridget and Kiki had already left.

"Ahhh... What a day! It feels so nice to get out of those uniforms after a long day of work" Zoey mused, followed by a sigh of both exhaustion and relief.

"You can say that again, it was so busy I hardly had room to do anything at all!" Corina said dramatically.

"What do you mean by 'anything'? Lifting up your tea-cup?" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Real ladies never talk down to one another" Corina said smugly.

"Yeah well I'm not a 'real lady' and I believe in anti-establishment" Brooke retorted.

"What's that?" Zoey asked.

"It's where one opposes the ruling class. In other words, Brooke opposes Corina because of her parents' high ranking and upper class background" Renée said sitting at the vanity in the room.

"Ohh..."

"So you're stereotyping me because I'm rich?"

"No, spending a day with you has shown me what kind of rich person you are. Arrogant and spoiled"

"Fair enough, I mean I am very well taken care of"

"Bye" Renée said blankly as she left.

"Wait! Hold on Renée! I'm ready too!" Corina ran after her.

"Well, I'm off too. I'll see you tomorrow at school, bye!" Zoey said as she too left, leaving Brooke alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Brooke was deep in thought, walking into the main room when she bumped into a wall, at least she first thought it was a wall. The landed on her bum with an 'mph!'.

"You okay?" It was Elliot.

"Yeah I'm fine, accidents happen"

"Well watch where you're going" He said coldly, offering a hand to help her up. Brooke was exhausted so decided to accept.

"Thanks" Elliot pulled her to her feet and felt something warm and damp on his hand. As soon as he saw the blood her looked to Brooke's hand that wasn't bandaged. As he had guessed, when she landed she put her hand on a piece of broken glass from earlier on.

"Your hand, it's bleeding"

"Huh?" She looked at her hand and said, "Oh yeah" Then she pulled it out in one fast movement. "Guess it is, oh well. I'll sort it out when I get home" She said as she turned to walk away. When she was about to take leave Elliot grabbed her wrist firmly but gently so he wouldn't hurt her.

"No, by then you'll have lost too much blood. Come on" He said as he dragged her into the kitchen. There were no chairs so in one swift move he picked her up by the waist and sat her on the counter.

She just looked at him, bewildered. He dug out the first aid kit from under the sink and got out a roll of bandage. He wrapped it around her hand perfectly and when he finished he said,

"You know, if you carry on being so reckless you're gonna turn into a mummy"

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that"

"But I wanted to"

"Why?"

"I'm responsible for you girls and your well-being" Brooke looked a bit pale since Elliot brought her to the kitchen but now it was really showing. There was an awkward silence. Brooke's head started spinning and she lifted her hand to her temple to stop herself loosing balance. Though it didn't work too well because before she knew it she was falling forward. Elliot caught her and shifted her so that he was holding her bridal style. She groaned in pain and held her head. He carried her to a table and place her on the chair next to it.

"Thanks" She managed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be on my way now" She said hoisting herself up.

"You sure you can manage?"

"Yeah. I'm not some oldie who needs help, I would think you'd have figured that out by now" She said grabbing her things and making her way out.

Elliot smirked at her independence and noticed that Brooke had forgotten her motorcycle gear.

"Hey! What about you stuff?" He said leaning on the door frame, twirling the key on his finger and holding her helmet in his other hand.

"I'm gonna walk home tonight" She said while shrugging on her jacket.

"That's not the best idea for a girl"

"Maybe so, but I'm not a normal girl, remember?"

"Suit yourself, but you'd better come to work tomorrow"

"Sure thing boss" Brooke walked away, saluting him in a casual way.

He chuckled and walked back inside. He didn't know why, but he felt good when she was with him, no matter how many times she would tease him, or give him the cold shoulder, in fact, it left him wanting more.

_'I should start thinking of reasons to spend more time with her, or this feeling might eat me from inside-out'_ He thought to himself as he locked up.

* * *

Brooke was a few blocks away from her apartment when she started thinking about Elliot. She let out a sigh. _'Why is it that every time I'm with him, I feel like a weight is lifted off my shoulders? Why do I feel that I can trust him?_

Suddenly Brooke heard an ear piercing scream that sounded so desperate, her stomach churned. She ran into an alleyway and transformed. She jumped off of the two alley walls, alternating between the two. She took one last jump off a wall and flew out of the top of the alleyway, landing on the roof of the opposite side.

She then had the same feeling as the one on her first night as a mew. She followed it, jumping from building to building, and sure enough it led her to a park where a predisite was cornering a family. She swung her sword and the light sliced right through the predisite, freeing the spirit and the infuser.

"Th-thank you!" The mother said in extreme relief.

"Y-yes, thank y-you" The father said. The both of them were clearly in hysterics. The two children were simply gazing at Brooke in awe.

"No problem. Stay safe!" She advised, already leaping towards the city. She found a good lamp-post in central Tokyo and perched herself there. She always had the ability to sense danger ever since she could remember. Soon she sensed danger coming from a bad street. For a second time that night she jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she reached her destination. It turned out to be a simple street crime, never the less, it was her duty (as a Mew) to protect the earth. Two women were backed up against a wall, three men were threatening them with knives.

"It's my duty to protect the world from those who wish to attack it. I protect this world from creatures outside of this universe, if I must also protect it from itself, then so be it" Brooke said. Her sudden interruption took the muggers by surprize, and two of them took the women, holding them with an arm and using the other hand to hold the knives against the women's necks.

"Whoever you are, if you try to stop us, we'll slit these pretty necks and then we'll slit yours too!"

Brooke said nothing. She jumped off the lamp-post she was standing on and landed with elegance and poise. The sound of the impact between her boots and the ground made them take a step back.

"What if I gave myself to you three? Would you leave these two alone?"

"That depends on what you've got bitch!"

"See for yourselves" She lifted her head to the sky and spread her arms out. The man without a hostage (who seemed to be the leader) indicated to the other two who let the women go. The sidekicks held her arms so she couldn't run away. The boss grabbed Brooke's face roughly and kissed her sloppily on the lips. Brooke saw it as the chance to strike. She mustered up all of her strength and swung her arms to her front, causing the two men at her sides to sandwich their boss. They fell to the ground in a heap and to make things more painful for them, she kicked them all where the sun doesn't shine. For a final touch Brook kneeled over and made it seem like she was about to kiss the leader back, instead she spat in his mouth before saying,

"There's your kiss back. By the way, it was worse than drinking toilet water" She then stood up and kicked him in the stomach. She then used one of their phones to report them to the police. She asked them if they could track the phone, when the woman said she could, Brooked asked her to do just that. She guarded them until she saw the flashing lights. At the last moment she jumped onto a nearby roof.

* * *

She soon found herself on the roof of her apartment building. Brooke looked up to the stars and sighed.

"Oh Mia, how did I get sucked into this?"

The whole time Brooke had fought she had started to feel even worse. Her body had enough action for one day and she collapsed right there and then. She was too tired to brace herself, so when she expected the impact to come, it never did. She didn't feel her body slam against the cold concrete surface, instead she felt strong arms catch her, embrace her and lift her up. The last thing she felt was a pair of soft, warm lips planting a kiss on her forehead. Then she slowly let her consciousness fade away...

**There you have it! So who just kissed Brooke? Who the fuck is Mia? And what do you think of this chapter? Review and let me know! Also, I'm learning how to draw anime so hopefully by the end of the year I should have a picture for the story which will include Brooke (obviously). So until then, TTFN Ta Ta For Now! xxx**


End file.
